La Ciega
by Lila-san
Summary: Juvia ha tenido una vida difícil por su dificultad para ver, aun así demostrara que una persona con la falta de algo tan necesario como la visión puede salir adelante. Gale. Gruvia -pausado-


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

**LA CIEGA…**

Seria lindo una vez en mi vida ver, poder ser como todas las jóvenes normales, tener amigos y por sobre todo a alguien que quisiera estar a mi lado a pesar de mi condición, como deseo ver aunque sea una vez, ya no quiero ser una carga para mi hermano, que ha hecho de todo para que no me falte nada que se ha olvidado de vivir su vida por estar al pendiente de mí, no quiero ser una carga para alguien pero no puedo evitarlo, mi dificultad para ver me ha hecho una inútil. Yo, Juvia Loxar, ciega por un accidente de tránsito donde no solo perdí la luz de mis ojos sino que también perdí a mis padres sino fuera por mi hermano, Gajeel, seguro que yo ya hubiera muerto desde hace tiempo, él es la única persona a quien debo que aun pueda sonreír y no detenerme solo por este obstáculo que según él es solo temporal, Gajeel está seguro de que yo volveré a ver algún día y siempre me dice que le gustaría ver mis ojos azules con ese brillo de esperanza y no opacos y muertos.

Yo en cambio ya perdí esa esperanza desde el día en que me dijeron que ya no podría ver pero aun así le hago creer a mi hermano que aun la conservo, me siento mal por fingir que todo está bien cerca de Gajeel, siento que fingir es mi única salvación no quiero que me vea triste, ya bastante tengo por ser una carga para él.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía siete y mi hermano diez, fue un duro golpe para mí, no quería saber nada de la vida desde ese día, nos llevaron a un mismo orfanato pero en secciones distintas pero aun así nunca perdimos contacto, siempre mi hermano se escapaba de ese lugar para venir a verme si no hiciera eso seguro que yo… no quisiera imaginarme eso.

Ahora el cumplió dieciocho una edad adulta, yo tengo quince, así que él me saco de ese lugar, desde ahora viviremos en Maglonia, donde tendré que ser más fuerte pero no sé si pueda, tendré que ir a la preparatoria, tengo miedo… mucho miedo de lo que me depara el futuro desde aquí.

* * *

-Juvia, en un rato llegaremos, debes de estar despierta- le dijo un chico pelinegro a una peliazul, estaban en un avión y muy pronto llegarían a Maglonia, su nuevo hogar y futuro, la chica asintió mientras tenía un libro en sus manos de escritura de ciegos.

-En un momento llegaremos a Maglonia, favor permanecer en su lugar porque el capitán aterrizara en el aeropuerto en unos minutos- decía la recepcionista.

-Gehe, muy pronto llegaremos a Maglonia- Gajeel miro a la chica quien solo le sonrio como diciendo que ella también estaba feliz de eso.

En unos minutos…

-Al fin, ya puedo estirarme, ese viaje fue muy malo- Gajeel empezó a estirarse para relajarse mientras Juvia solo estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mochila una celeste que tenía en un costado un muñequito teru.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto el pelinegro, Juvia solo tomo su mano y Gajeel entendió eso como un sí.

Muy pronto llegaron a un edificio de departamentos donde pidieron uno, Gajeel pago y ayudo a su hermana a llevar las cosas al departamento perfecto para dos personas.

Juvia solo fue a una de las habitaciones para guardar sus cosas mientras Gajeel hacia lo mismo en otra habitación, después de unos minutos los dos hermanos estaban comiendo.

-Juvia- le dijo Gajeel para llamar su atención.

-¿Si Gajeel-kun?-

-Ya te inscribí en uno de los colegios de Maglonia, iras mañana si no tienes problemas-

-No, si Gajeel-kun tuvo la molestia de ir a inscribir a Juvia en un colegio lo menos que Juvia puede hacer es echarle ganas-

-No quiero que te sientas obligada Juvia, si no quieres ir solo dímelo-

-En serio Gajeel-kun y… ¿Usted?-

-¿Qué? –

-No entrara a la universidad para seguir la carrera de abogado-

-Lo hare después, mañana tengo que conseguir un trabajo y luego veré eso después-

-Pero Gajeel-kun… es su sueño-

-No importa ¿quién traerá dinero a la casa? Juvia esto ya no es como el orfanato, es totalmente diferente-

-Juvia quiere que Gajeel-kun estudie lo que le gusta-

-Está bien, buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo ¿te parece?-

-Sí, eso suena mejor-

-Bueno, come tu comida que se está enfriando- Juvia obedeció mientras Gajeel la veía, de verdad verla así le dolía y mucho, así que haría todo lo posible de que su hermana pudiese ver de nuevo.

Al día siguiente…

-Juvia, te recojo a la salida- le dijo Gajeel a la peliazul desde el taxi.

-No se preocupe Gajeel-kun, Juvia estará bien- le dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba la mochila.

-Bueno, cuídate- dicho esto se fue, Juvia saco su bastón para ciegos y empezó a dirigirse a la preparatoria, solo escuchaba a los estudiantes riendo y algunos armando alborotos algo que hizo que temblara un poco, siguió su camino hasta que choco con alguien.

-Oye fíjate, estas ciega- le dijo la voz que pudo claramente deducir que era de un hombre.

-Juvia lo siente mucho, perdón- el chico que era pelinegro la vio mejor y se sintió un idiota al darse cuenta de la condición de la chica.

-Lo siento… no sabía que…-

-No se preocupe ¿Podría decirle a Juvia donde queda el salón del primer año?-

-¿A quién?-

-Lo siento, es que es mi costumbre hablar en tercera persona-

-Jamás había escuchado algo así- la chica solo se sonrojo haciendo que el chico sintiera algo especial por ella.

-Si quieres te ayudo a llegar al salón, sabes yo también soy del primer año-

-Que gusto, Juvia, Juvia Loxar- la chica le extendió la mano y el pelinegro la estrecho.

-Gray, Gray Fullbuster, ven- Gray la tomo de la mano y la llevo a uno de los salones.

-Oye ojos caídos ¿Dónde andabas?- un chico pelirosado se acercó a los dos molesto con el "ojos caídos" Juvia ya tenía una descripción grafica de su lazarillo.

-No jorobes Natsu ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- Gray le señalo con la cabeza a Juvia haciendo que el pelirosado viera a la chica.

-Oye ¿esta ciega?- soltó de repente.

-¡NATSU!- Gray lo hizo callar ya que le molesto el comentario de su amigo/rival.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención- dijo Natsu tratando de disculparse.

-No se preocupe Natsu-san ¿Verdad?- le dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.

-Si-

-Juvia- la chica le extendió la mano que tenía libre pues su bastón lo tenía Gray y el solo la estrecho.

-Oye tus manos son muy suaves- le dijo haciendo que Juvia se sonrojara por el comentario.

-Natsu, si nos disculpas, tengo que llevarla al salón- Gray trato de pasar pero Natsu quería también ayudar.

-Oye, yo llevo tu mochila- dijo mientras le sacaba la mochila a la chica, Juvia solo dejo que esta vez la cargaran por ella y con la ayuda de sus dos lazarillos entro al salón donde tomo asiento, pudo deducir que estaba sentada en frente y se sentaría cerca de Gray y Natsu.

-Oye, que lindo muñequito tienes aquí- decía Natsu mientras jugaba con el muñeco muy divertido.

-Gracias, Juvia lo hizo-

-Que bien ¿me haces uno?- pregunto emocionado pues el muñequito en verdad le había agradado.

-Si- le dijo con una sonrisa, pudo deducir que el chico era muy alegre y simpático y eso le agradaba.

-Natsu ¿No crees que estas muy grandecito para esas cosas?- le pregunto Gray en tono de burla.

-Cállate, idiota, no sabes-

-¿A quién dices idiota, idiota?-

-A ti-

-¿Quieres pelea?-

-Con mucho gusto- no hace falta decir que fue la que paso, Juvia solo escuchaba como las cosas se rompían y algunos que otros golpes.

-¡Natsu, Gray!- los dos mencionados se voltearon nerviosos y asustados esa voz era de…

-¡ERZA!- los chicos se abrazaron asustados al ver a una pelirroja que les ofrecía una mirada de asesina, Juvia también tembló un poco ya que se había imaginado a la persona con esa voz de ultratumba que hacia estremecer a cualquiera.

-¿Dónde diablos andaban? –

-Erza… es… que veras…- los chicos empezaron a decir cualquier excusa mientras Erza solo se ponía más furiosa.

-¡Deberían estar ayudando en los preparativos del festival!- les grito.

-Lo sentimos-

-Erza, seguro que ellos no lo hicieron a propósito- una niña de pelo azul apareció acompañada de una rubia.

-No los defiendan Wendy, ellos se lo buscaron – le dijo la chica rubia.

-Seguro les pasó algo por el camino Lucy-san, yo creo que no lo hicieron a propósito- dijo la niña, a Juvia le dio ternura en la forma en que la niña defendía a sus amigos

-Wendy tu siempre queriendo defenderlos- Lucy se rasco la cabeza pues ella también estaba molesta con los dos chicos.

-Si… Erza, no nos mates- suplicaban los dos amigos, Erza se les acerco dispuesta a hacerles "eso" y los dos chicos solo temblaban más y más al verla acércaseles con una cara de psicópata.

-¡No!- Juvia como pudo se paró y fue a ponerse delante de los chicos- Juvia tuvo la culpa, por favor no los mate- pedía solo poniendo su vista en frente. Erza se sorprendió al verla y más al ver sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Perdón?- le dijo Erza.

-Es que… Natsu-san y Gray-sama- la chica empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

"Gray-sama" pensaron los cinco y más Gray.

-Juvia necesitaba ayuda por eso ellos se tardaron- le explico, Erza y las otras chicas se asombraron al ver a una chica "ciega" jamás se imaginaron ver a una persona así estudiar en el mismo colegio que ellas, no es que les diera pena o molestia sino que se alegraban de que Fairy Tail no fuera discriminatorio.

-Sí, eso, como ves, ella es…- Natsu no quería decir algo malo pero Juvia solo sonrio.

-…ciega, no tengo pena que me digan así, no se preocupen- aunque esto era mentira.

-En ese caso…- Erza dirigió su mirada a sus amigos- están perdonados- dijo en un tono de voz dulce haciendo que los chicos suspiraran aliviados- Me llamo Erza, bienvenida Juvia ¿pues me imagino que ese es tu nombre?-

-Si- Juvia sonrio, después de todo la chica no era tan mala como su tono de voz lo describía.

-Juvia, yo soy Lucy- la chica rubia la tomo de la mano- Espero que seamos buenas amigas- le dijo sonriéndole, Juvia le agrado la chica, pues su tono de voz la describía como una chica alegre y buena.

-Yo Wendy- la niña se acercó para ver mejor a la peliazul- yo también quiero ser tu amiga- Juvia le dio ternura la pequeña, le recordaba a ella de niña.

-Juvia estará encantada de ser su amiga- los chicos se sonrieron entre sí, Juvia era una persona muy dulce a pesar de su dificultad, vieron como la chica se dirigía a su asiento, la ayudaron y se sentaron a su alrededor, cada uno empezaron a contarles las cosas del colegio, sus alumnos, profesores y reglamento además de unas cuantas anécdotas, la peliazul solo escuchaba como ellos les contaban las locuras de Fairy Tail, le estaba empezando a emocionar su nuevo colegio y sus nuevos amigos. De pronto sonó la campanilla del inicio de las actividades, se sentaron y los otros estudiantes empezaron a entrar, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Juvia, se acercaban y la veían mejor, Erza les dirigía una mirada de asesina si se atrevían a lastimar a Juvia con algún comentario al igual que Lucy, Gray y Natsu pero al conocerla mejor empezaron a tomarle simpatía a la chica peliazul pues ella les ofrecía una sonrisa tierna y bonita, más de uno empezaron a considera a Juvia como su nueva amiga y se ofrecieron a cuidarla para que no le pasara nada.

Un profesor entro, todos se sentaron y el profesor que se llamaba Gildarts no se asombró al ver a la chica, ya le habían dicho que ella entraría a Fairy Tail.

-Tú debes ser Juvia, mucho gusto soy Gildarts, tu nuevo maestro- le dijo.

-Mucho gusto Gildarts-sama- la clase empezaron a reírse, tanta formalidad hacia ese maestro.

-Nunca nadie me había dicho eso, me siento alagado, me caes bien- se dirigió a la clase-deberían aprender a esta chica- todos solo sonrieron, Juvia tenía mucho que aprender de ellos.

-Bueno, saquen su libro de Historia que continuaremos con la clase anterior- los chicos hicieron caso y Gildarts empezó a escribir en la pizarra.

-Shis, Juvia- la chica escucho que la llamaban y reconoció la voz de Gray.

-Sí, Gray-sama- susurro.

-No hace falta tanta formalidad con el-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya lo veras con el tiempo- la chica solo sonrio y saco un cuaderno para comenzar con la clase.

* * *

-Gajeel ¿Conoces esto?-

-Si-

-Bueno, no lo vuelvas a hacer- una señora pelirosa regañaba a Gajeel por haber destruido un auto, el pelinegro había conseguido trabajo de ballet parking y en su primer día había hecho destrozos a una Mitsubishi de último modelo solo porque el cliente le había caído de la patada y porque este molesto a una de su compañera de trabajo, trabajaba en el gran Hotel Sheraton y la dueña era Porlyusica, una mujer muy estricta.

-Bueno, no lo volveré a hacer- decía con total desinterés.

-Gajeel no te despido ya que después de todo…- la mujer miro a otro lado pero no muy molesta sino riéndose por acordarse de la expresión del molestoso cliente que tenía, pues nadie se atrevía a hacerle, decirle y opinar sobre él ya que él era un gran empresario además de poseer mucho dinero- te agradezco en parte de deshacerte de el-

-No agradezca nada, cuando necesite que haga algo así solo dígame que lo hare con mucho gusto-

-Sí, digo… no vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿entendido?-

-Bueno, yo prometo no volver a destruir de nuevo el auto de un ricachón descerebrado como lo era el señor Hure-

-Bueno, fuera que debo de seguir con mi trabajo- Gajeel abandono el lugar, al salir se encontró con una chica de lentes y cabello azul.

-Gajeel ¿no te despidieron?- pregunto preocupada, ella era la chica a la cual Hure quería cortejar, a Gajeel no le gusto eso así que por eso hizo añicos el auto, Levy, así se llamaba, se sentía culpable y no quería que por su culpa despidieran a Gajeel en el primer día.

-Tú de nuevo enana ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No seas malo, me preocupo por ti-

-No te pedí que lo hicieras- Gajeel empezó a caminar hacia la salida mientras Levy lo seguía haciendo puchero.

-Ya lo sé, pero… no crees que merezco un poco de respeto.

-No-

-Eres malo-

-Si-

-Nunca tendrás novia-

-Ser soltero no suena tan mal-

-Ni hijos-

-Bastante tengo con mi hermana-

-Respóndeme ¿Te despidieron?-

-¿Para qué diablos te metes en lo que no te importa?-

-Si me importa, eres mi amigo-

-¿Quién te dijo que yo era tu amigo?-

-Pues… si me defendiste de Hure yo creía que éramos amigos-

-Lo hice solo porque no me cayó bien ese idiota, no porque te consideraba mi amiga-

-Pero aunque no te guste, yo ya te considero un amigo-

-Eres molesta-

-Si no me respondes, te seguiré molestando todo el día-

-Está bien, no, no me despidieron-

-¡Qué bien!- Levy lo abrazo mientras Gajeel solo fruncía el ceño-No sabes cuánto me alegro, seguiremos siendo compañeros-

-Levy, suéltame- la chica se soltó de Gajeel sorprendida.

-¿Dijiste mi nombre?-

-¡Eh! Me tengo que ir… no me sigas- Gajeel se fue corriendo de ahí mientras Levy lo miraba alejarse divertida.

Unas horas después…

Gajeel se encontraba recostado sobre una silla cuando alguien lo llamo.

-¿Gajeel?- el chico frunció el ceño, no hacía falta ser tan inteligente para saber quién lo llamaba.

-¿Qué quieres enana?- dijo mirando a la pequeña peliazul con una bandeja llena de comida-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto viendo la bandeja, tenía hambre pues no había desayunado para venir.

-Comida, suponía que tendrías hambre, así que…- la chica se sentó a su lado en unas de las sillas que se suponía que Gajeel debería haberlas llevado dentro-… te traje esto- le dijo un tanto sonrojada, Gajeel solo miro a otro lado.

-No tengo hambre- dijo tratando de que la chica se fuera pero un gemido de su estómago lo delato.

-No te hagas del rogar, come-

-No-

-Está bien- la chica saco una pata de pollo y empezó a comerlo mostrándoselo a Gajeel que miraba hambriento como la chica comía.

-Mmm, que rico, seguro ¿Qué no quieres?- le pregunto mostrándole la pata de pollo. Gajeel solo hacia un esfuerzo para decir que no…

-Si- se pateó mentalmente, acaso decir no era tan difícil. Levy solo sonrio triunfadora y le dio la bandeja para que escogiera lo que le apetecía, Gajeel solo tomo un puñado de arroz y en el otro el pollo entero, Levy miraba con un poco de asco como el pelinegro comía.

-Acaso nunca te ensañaron a comer con cubiertos- pregunto molesta.

-Sí, pero las monjas jamás lograron nada conmigo- Gajeel le había contado todo a Levy de donde venía y la situación en la que se encontraba su hermana así que Levy estaba al día, la chica solo se acomodó en la silla mientras miraba como Gajeel se terminaba todo, al hacerlo Gajeel soltó un eructo.

-Eso estuvo rico-

-¡Gajeel! No seas marrano-

-¿Qué tiene? estuvo rico-

-Tienes que ser más educado-

-Yo soy como soy-

-Seguro que tú hermana no le agrada esa faceta tuya-

-No metas a Juvia en esto- dijo un poco molesto, Levy lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Dime ¿La quieres mucho?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que si, a decir verdad…- el tono de Gajeel se volvió suave-Sin ella no sabría qué hacer en este mundo, por eso estoy haciendo lo posible para que recupere la vista-

-Si de veras la quieres porque no entras a la universidad conmigo- dijo entusiasmada con la sola idea.

-Ya sabes que no puedo, debo trabajar-

-Sí pero mira… si estudias serás un gran abogado y ganaras mejor de lo que ganas aquí, anímate-

-Pero no puedo, debo trabajar-

-Yo trabajo y estudio, además me dijiste que tu hermana le gustaría también eso-

-Sí pero…-

-Pero nada, acaso quieres que tu hermana se decepcione de ti, no me dijiste acaso que la quieres mucho, pues o si la quisiera no le mentirías-

-Hablas mucho…- Gajeel suspiro mientras Levy la miraba- Tal vez pueda…-

-¡Siiiiii!- Levy lo abrazo de nuevo y el pelinegro solo intentaba apartarla.

-Suéltame enana- decía mientras intentaba zafarse de ella, debía admitirlo la chica sí que era molesta a veces pero eso tal vez le agradaba.

* * *

Juvia estaba sentada afuera de la preparatoria, las clases ya habían terminado y ella esperaba a su hermano para que la llevara pero no estaba sola, todo el salón estaba alrededor de ella mientras le hablaban y le comentaba cosas.

-Debiste verlo Juvia fue muy divertido ver a Erza borracha- decía un chico pelinaranja que se llamaba Loke, todos se rieron al recordar a Erza de ese modo menos la pelirroja quien estaba furiosa.

-¡CALLENSE!- ordeno, todos le hicieron caso y la pelirroja se acercó a la peliazul.

-No le hagas caso son unos idiotas- le dijo, a Juvia se le salió una gotita, asintió nerviosa, ya tuvo bastante tiempo para conocerla y saber qué cosas no le gustaban-Ahora te contare sobre lo que hicieron la vez pasada-

Los chicos solo miraban avergonzados a Erza pues hablar de lo que les paso no era muy agradable.

-Erza no hace falta…- dijo Gray quien estaba cerca de la pelirroja.

-Si… eso ya paso- dijo Natsu quien estaba detrás de Wendy y Lucy.

-Ustedes tuvieron la culpa…- todos empezaron a discutir y Juvia solo escuchaba, realmente todos le caían bien y eran muy buenos con ella.

-¡Oigan, ustedes!- todos se voltearon para ver a un chico grandote y con piercings que se les acercaba con una cara de pocos amigos-¿Qué creen que hacen molestando a mi hermana?- todos se sorprendieron y vieron a Juvia, está en cambio reconoció la voz, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia su hermano, al hacerlo todos se asustaron por temor a que se cayera al igual que Gajeel pero al ver que Juvia llegaba a su hermano se tranquilizaron.

-¡Gajeel-kun!

-Suéltame-

-No seas así Gajeel- Juvia se apartó de su hermano jamás había escuchado esa voz.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto extendiendo sus brazos para tocar a la chica pues por su voz dedujo que era del sexo femenino.

-Con que ella es Juvia, tu hermanita- Levy tomo las manos de la chica para ponerlas en su rostro.

-Soy Levy, perdón si te asuste – Juvia empezó a inspeccionar el rostro de la peliazul hasta tener una viva imagen de ella en su mente.

-¿Levy?- dijo apartándose un poco.

-Sí, oye no te pareces en nada a Gajeel- Juvia se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso jamás nadie le había dicho eso.

-Cállate enana- Gajeel le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a Levy para que callara.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió- se quejó mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe.

-¿Juvia? ¿Quién es el?- los chicos se acercaron a Juvia y su hermano para averiguar un poco.

-Es Gajeel-kun, el hermano mayor de Juvia- le respondió ella- Gajeel-kun estos son los nuevos amigos de Juvia-

-¿Nuevos?- le dijo Gajeel-No me digan, váyanse ustedes solo están cerca de mi hermana porque es ciega y le tienen lastima- todos abrieron grandes los ojos sorprendidos por tan grande acusación.

-¡Gajeel!- le regaño Levy.

-Nosotros no estamos con ella por eso- dijo Gray furioso.

-Estamos con ella porque nos agrada- dijo Natsu del mismo modo que su amigo.

-Mentira, no dejare que la dañen- Gajeel solo cerro sus manos en puños dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza, en el orfanato en el cual estaba antes Juvia solo se burlaban de ella por su condición y los que se acercaban a ella era solo para burlarse más de ella, Gajeel no iba a permitir que volvieran a dañar a Juvia, no lo permitiría.

-Eso es una farsa- dijo Wendy, a pesar de ser una niña defendía sus ideales y no le gustaba cuando acusaban a alguien sin pruebas o porque sí.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar eso de nosotros?- dijo Lucy totalmente furiosa.

-Nosotros solo queremos ser amigos de tu hermana- dijo Erza, ya no hace falta decir como estaba ella.

-Gajeel como puedes decir eso- Levy también estaba molesta por eso jamás se imaginó algo así, todos empezaron a discutir con el pelinegro quien no se imaginaba el daño que le estaba haciendo a Juvia quien solo estaba cabizbaja tratando de no llorar.

-No quiero ver de nuevo a ustedes cerca de Juvia- dicho esto Gajeel tomo la mano de Juvia y se fue con ella, dejando a todos completamente furiosos, claro que le tenían lastima pero por tener a un hermano así, y no acercarse a ella más, que ni lo piense.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa Juvia se zafo con brusquedad del agarre de Gajeel.

-Juv…- el chico giro para ver a su hermana pero se quedó perplejo al verla llorando hacia el-¿Juvia?- se acercó a ella pero la chica se alejó.

-De todas las cosas que me pudiste hacer esta es la peor, Gajeel- el pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar solo su nombre sin ningún apelativo o algo por el estilo

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Porque piensas que la gente solo se acerca a Juvia por lastima?- quiso saber.

-Yo no pienso eso, esos solo están contigo para hacerte daño, entiende yo no quiero que salgas lastimada ya que eres…- Gajeel se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

-Ciega… dímelo… que Juvia no está avergonzada de ser una ciega-

-Yo no quise decir esto-

-Pues allá lo dijiste como si nada ¿Por qué no lo dices aquí?- Juvia empezó a sacarse las múltiples lágrimas que rondaban su rostro

-Juvia yo solo trato de protegerte-

-Proteger a Juvia- la chica dejo lo que hacía-¿De ser feliz?- Gajeel no dijo nada ya que no sabía que decir

-En el orfanato en donde Juvia estaba también le tenían lastima, así que prácticamente se cómo diferenciar a amigos de los que le tiene pena a la ciega-

-Juvia…- Gajeel se sentía un idiota-Yo no quiero que salgas lastimada-

-Pues estas haciendo un buen trabajo Gajeel, Juvia está muy feliz- dijo sarcásticamente para luego irse a su habitación dejando a Gajeel pensando en su actitud, como quería que la gente no le tuviera lastima si el mismo le tenía ese sentimiento.

Mientras tanto Juvia se acostaba en su cama abrazando una almohada.

-Juvia desea volver a ver si lo hiciera seguro que sería feliz-

* * *

-Gray ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-

-Bien mama-

-Pero…- una mujer pelinegra se acercó a Gray- y esa cara-

-Nada, solo que de nuevo pelee con Natsu- mintió, Ur dejo que su hijo se fuera a su habitación, no era tan tonta y sabía perfectamente cuando algo le pasaba a su hijo.

Gray tiro su mochila a un costado y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo se atreve a acusar de esa manera a Fairy Tail?- se dijo a sí mismo, estaba furioso por lo que paso y también preocupado por la chica-¿Cómo estará?- se preguntó recordándola.

* * *

-Levy ¿nos acompañas?-

-No Jet, yo tengo algo que hacer, los veo después-

-Va, nos vemos mañana- un chico pelinaranja y uno pelinegro y gordo se fueron dejando a la pequeña peliazul en el salón, estaban en la universidad y la chica quería hacer algo, los chicos se fueron a la otra clase y Levy fue hacia la dirección, al llegar golpeo la puerta para poder pasar.

-Pase- se escuchó desde adentro.

-Permiso, directora Mavis- la chica vio a una mujer rubia y con ojos verdes sentada en una gran silla, parecía una chica de su edad pero tenía 27 años.

-Levy ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto sonriéndole.

-Mavis-sama vera tengo un amigo que…-

-¿Un amigo?- Mavis empezó a bromear con el amigo nuevo de Levy.

-No, solo es un amigo- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Yo nunca dije que no lo fuera-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Bueno…- la chica empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa y Mavis solo se divertía viéndola así.

-¿Qué pasa con tu amigo?- pregunto para volver al tema anterior.

-Bueno- Levy se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas al escritorio- quería saber si no hay una forma de que entre aquí-

-¿Con que eso? Pues tendríamos que hablar con el-

-¿Eso que viene a hacer?-

-Una entrevista, dime como se llama tu amigo-

-Gajeel-

-¿Gajeel? Espera un momento acaso él no es el hermano de la chica peliazul o sea Juvia Loxar-

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Pues Makarov me dijo sobre su nueva estudiante, me alegra el nuevo proyecto de "Todos somos iguales"-

-Que bien o sea que Juvia no será la única-

-Por ahora sí, pero esperamos que no, queremos hacer algo diferente, aunque…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Saberthoot-

-¿Qué tiene ellos?-

-Tengo miedo por el riesgo en que tal vez la hermana de tu amigo este metida, Saberthoot es un colegio no muy convincente y cuando se enteren de Juvia seguro que querrán hacerle algo-

-No creo que ellos sean tan viles como para hacerle daño-

-No digo por todos en general, pero en fin, si ellos crean problemas nosotros nos encargaremos, en fin, Levy ten esto- Mavis le dio una hoja- Gajeel debe de completar estos datos y presentarse mañana a la mañana para una entrevista conmigo ¿Entendido?- Levy agarro la hoja y sonrio.

-Seguro, lo traeré a rastras si es necesario- la peliazul se paró y se dirigió a la puerta- Gracias directora Mavis- le dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Sí, salúdame a tu nuevo "amigo"- Mavis hizo comillas con sus dedos resaltando la palabra amigo a lo que Levy se sonrojo y se marchó.

* * *

Ya era de noche, todos dormían era el caso de una peliazul, su cuarto estaba oscuro al igual que toda la casa no hablo con su hermano desde que llego y ni siquiera comió, ahora estaba moviéndose inquieta en su cama pues estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

_-¡La ciega está llorando! ¡La ciega está llorando!- unos niños estaban alrededor de Juvia saltando y cantando la horrible canción que invento Dina, Juvia como de nueve años se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar mientras lloraba arrodillada._

_-Ciega ¿Adivina dónde estoy?-_

_-No ves que no puede ver-_

_-¿Quieres que juguemos a la gallinita ciega?-_

_-Sí, ciega ¿no quieres?- una niña de dos coletas y pelo negro se acercó a la niña para burlarse de ella-Pobre, ciega nadie te quiere- le dijo mientras la empujaba, la niña solo se quedó en el suelo, sus cabellos estaban manchados por el lodo mientras todos reían por la situación._

_-¡Ciega! ¡Ciega!-_

_-No, basta, no, Juvia no quiere que se burlen de ella, Juvia no tiene la culpa- decía Juvia mientras lloraba más intensamente pero sus suplicas parecía hacer que los niños solo se burlaran más y empezaran a arrojarles piedras._

_-Tal vez muerta te quieran más- dijo la niña de las dos coletas_

-¡NOOOO!- Juvia se levantó agitada y asustada del horrible sueño que tuvo.

-Juvia ¿Qué pasa?- Gajeel entro rápidamente a la habitación, encendió la luz para ver mejor a su hermana quien estaba llorando-¿Juvia?- el chico pelinegro se acercó preocupado a su hermana-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia tuvo una horrible pesadilla- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, Gajeel correspondió el abrazo y dejo que Juvia se descargara toda esa tristeza que tenía, al cabo de unos minutos la peliazul dejaba de llorar.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto su hermano apartándose un poco para limpiar las lágrimas del delicado rostro de la chica.

-Si… gracias-

-Juvia… yo… quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana- pidió arrepentido de su comportamiento.

-No se preocupe, tal vez Gajeel-kun tiene razón y lo único que Juvia provoca es lastima-

-Claro que no… Juvia tu solo traes alegría a todas parte cada vez que sonríes, por eso todos ellos estaban contigo porque seguro les caíste bien, yo solo soy un idiota que no midió sus palabras-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, tú no provocas lastima, eres una chica normal a pesar de ser ciega, hay tantas personas que no tienen ese problema pero están de igual manera ciegas del alma y del corazón que es más grave pues eso no tiene cura-

-¿Usted cree que Juvia vuelva a ver?-

-¿Creer? Estoy seguro, Juvia te prometo que volverás a ver, te lo prometo- Juvia solo lo abrazo pues quería mucho a su hermano al igual que el a ella.

-A propósito Gajeel-kun, que linda novia se consiguió- Gajeel se puso rojo por el comentario.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Levy-san-

-Esa enana no es mi novia-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-Pues yo hubiera jurado que si- Gajeel solo se ponía nervios y colorado mientras Juvia sentía como los latidos del corazón de su hermano empezaron a latir con fuerza.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-Ya sabes, aquí sentadita y quietita-

-Si Gajeel-kun, no se preocupe- Juvia estaba cerca de su colegio y Gajeel le estaba indicado lo que debía hacer, al terminar el pelinegro se fue en taxi dejando a la chica peliazul que saco su bastón y se volteo para dirigirse dentro del colegio.

-¡Cuidado!- Juvia escucho como esa advertencia iba hacia ella pero no pudo hacer nada, una pelota fue directo hacia el bastón haciendo que Juvia tropezara y cayera para atrás como estaba cerca de la vereda caería hacia la calle donde justo en ese momento venia un auto, Juvia escucho el auto dirigiéndose hacia ella mientras ella caía.

"_Tal vez muerta te quieran más" _escucho Juvia en su mente.

-No, Juvia no quiere morir- pensaba mejor dicho suplicaba.

-¡Juvia!- una mano la agarro para atraerla, el auto paso a gran velocidad.

-¿Por qué no se fijan?- Juvia escondía su rostro en el pecho de su salvador que desde que dijo su nombre ya lo había reconocido, Gray, al llegar vio como la pelota echaba el bastón y Juvia caía, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo para salvarla, cuando la salvo sintió alivio pero luego miro a los responsables y les empezó a regañar. Estos solo se acercaron para pedir disculpas y se fueron no sin antes prometerse no volver a hacer algo así.

-Juvia ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Gray viendo si no tenía ninguna herida.

-Juvia está bien- dijo aun un poco asustada y temblando.

-Que bien, esos tontos-

-Gracias Gray-sama- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al pelinegro-Si no hubiera atajado a Juvia…- la chica empezó a llorar mientras se imaginaba lo peor

-No, no pienses en eso, lo importante es que estas bien y no te paso nada- dijo Gray tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Gracias Gray-sama- Juvia se apartó de él fijando sus ojos hacia su pecho, Gray la tomo del mentón para que supiera donde estaba su rostro al hacerlo se maravilló de la hermosa mirada de la peliazul, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban opacos se distinguía un azulado hermoso dirigió su mirada hacia sus labios, por dios que le pasaba, estaba deseando esos labios, probarlos y saber cómo sabían, jamás le paso eso con ninguna chica, pero Juvia, ella era diferente y no por su dificultad para ver. Sin darse cuenta sus labios se estaban acercando a los de la chica quien se preguntaba porque Gray estaba tan callado.

-¿Gray-sama?-

-Juvia- Gray se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y se apartó rápidamente de ella-Sera mejor entrar ¿Si?-

-Si- Gray tomo el bastón de Juvia y su mochila mientras que la peliazul lo tomaba de la mano para poder ir adentro donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

* * *

-Dina, mira- un chico de cabello negro y blanco le hablo a una chica de cabello negro.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?-

-¿No recuerdas a la ciega?- al oír eso una enorme rabia inundo todo su cuerpo.

-¿Que si me acuerdo? Por su culpa ya no tendremos más diversión- dijo, estaban en el orfanato Phamthon Lord en donde anteriormente estaban Juvia y Gajeel.

-Pues, mira que ayer estuve en la dirección y saque su expediente- el chico que se llamaba Totomaru le mostro una carpeta a Dina quien al ver el objeto se lo arrebato.

-Fue a Fairy Tail- dijo mientras Dina leía el expediente

-Mira qué casualidad ¿no crees? Nos volveremos a encontrar con la cieguita- Dina no dijo nada, solo esbozo una sonrisa maniática mientras veía la foto de Juvia.

-Cieguita, no sabes lo que te espera- murmuro.

**Holis… aquí me ven con un nuevo fic Gruvia y tal vez Gale… Espero que les haya gustado la idea, es la primera vez que hago un fic tan largo, el próximo lo será más y veremos más cosas, la pareja principal es Gruvia seguido de Gale**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**By: Lila**


End file.
